Telina Balshaw
Description First daughter of Balshaw and heir to the title of Secondess of Balshaw. Appearance A very tall, muscular, masculine woman with long curled black hair grey eyes and square face. Large nose, long ears, thick lips, and thick eyebrows. A large torso with breasts made more of muscle, very muscular abdomen. Strong arms and legs with large hands and feet. Looks about three or four years older than she actually is. Personality In addition too looking three or four years older than she is, she acts like it too. An aggressive and violent woman that most men fear. Enjoys fighting with an axe, which she is quite good at. Likes to challenge many to battle especially those who are disrespectful towards her because she is a woman. She is quick witted and funny, often pokes fun of others, mostly the boys her age. Many dislike her but some are very amused by her and support her in her future as a Secondess. Likes to be in the foreground of any action and up in people's faces. She is intrigued by the title “warrior princess” and she works on her swordplay everyday to be able to earn such a title. Family Daughter of Balshaw and Fenik. Has a younger brother, Xander, and a younger sister, Julieen. Life Early Life Ever since she was a young child, Telina enjoyed playfully fighting her friends and others. She was very strong and could easily outmuscle any of her opponents, both female and male. She looked up to her mother as an inspirational hero and always would strive to be like her. As she got a little older she began formally practicing fighting, with swords, maces, and axes. The Day of the Council With her mother and father in The Capitol, Telina brings a party with her out on a hunt for practice. As they get farther out she decides to go off on her own a little ways, when she hears a noise she braces for a fight but she sees something she does not recognize. After realizing that it is not a game animal but a Creature she does not call for help, rather she tries to fight it on her own. After a tough battle that leaves her leg wounded she ends up killing the creature. She is proud of herself before seeing three more Creatures twice the size of the first. They attack her and would have killed her if her guards, including her head guard, Yelnaz, step in and help her kill the Creatures. They tell her she should not have gone off on her own and that she only killed a baby. They say they will head back to the city before an arrow shoots through the trees, killing one of the huntsmen. Some men come out of the woods to attack the party. Yelnaz shoves Telina into hiding and a fight ensues. The party wins the fight against the attackers easily and one younger, smaller attackers is pushed down and wounded when he sees Telina near him. He reaches for his sword and attempts to attack her but before he can rise Telina uses her knife and shoves in through his leather chestplate, killing him. Proud of what she has done, Yelnaz is still unhappy with her. One of the other guards notices what sigil they were wearing. When Yelnaz sees that it is a bear he tells the party that they should hurry back to the city. Mother's Return Telina and Yelnaz both eagerly awaited the arrival of Balshaw to tell her the news of their hunting trip, they also sent letters to each of the major houses in the Wolf Kingdom to warn them about the intrusion into their land. Telina practiced fighting intensely over that time, she wanted to be ready for an attack at any time. She would fight, eat, sleep, and repeat, she was awfully sore but refused to give up. Once she got the thrill of fighting and killing she refused to look back, she was chasing the original high. When Balshaw arrived, Telina was the first to give the news, and tell her everything that happened. They were delighted to see each other as they have a very close relationship. She greeted her younger children, Xander and Julieen with almost the same enthusiasm. Yelnaz urged Balshaw not to encourage that behavior at such a young age, but Balshaw ignored him and praised her daughter’s first kill, both of Creature and human. At supper that night, Balshaw raised a toast to Telina for the hunt and was proud to have her as heir to Secondale of Balshaw. Xander was not happy to hear that as he believed he should be the heir given that he is male.Category:People